Just in Time for Einstein
by xxJohnTravoltagexx
Summary: Einstein's experiments take a new turn. Google John Travoltage before reading. Thank you Jan for making our year in your class so great. This one's for you.


He was sexy. That was the only thing the scientist could think of. His hair, so wild and frazzled with age, was still amazing. His head, filled with more knowledge than most men could even imagine drew him in, from the mere thoughts that escaped his slightly parted lips, or those watchful eyes now lidded with a newly formed lust as the other ran his hands down his beautiful scientific body. His words, escaping now in only mere sighs was plenty enough, and each time he tilted his head back, the scientist couldn't help but marvel at how sexy Einstein was.

Bill Nye the Science Guy tangled his hands into Einstein's beautiful, sexy hair. He felt so exposed; Einstein insisted that he only wear his lab coat and spotted bowtie for it was the mark of a true modern-day scientist. He would do anything for the German; for years he studied his work and taught his theories to so many people, yet this dedication he previously had didn't seem to be enough. But there was now and this "experiment" Einstein asked him to be a part of was surely a way to prove himself.

" _Meine Liebe…_ " Einstein leaned up to kiss at his ear. "I hope you know that what you're doing right now will be one of the biggest contributions to science. Science Guy, you know this right?" It was an honor to work with this sexy genius, so Bill nodded his head eagerly.

"Anything for the true founder of science, the father of energy."

"I'm praying that what you contribute is far better than what poor Isaac Newton did. I understand his gravitational theories, but the poor man himself wasn't so great at going down."

"Don't worry my scientific colleague, I know that inertia is a property of matter, and the only thing that truly matters besides scientific integrity is _you."_

Einstein nodded and ran his hand down The Science Guy's thigh and beckoned him closer. "This is why I chose you to help me with this project, because it takes a great mind and a great body to truly understand what I wish to achieve." His hand was ceaseless now, trailing over all The Science Guy's sensitive parts.

But suddenly through the door they both assumed was locked was John Travoltage! Electrons flew everywhere as he spun his arms around and pointed at the two researchers deeply entangled in their experiments. "I've got chills, they're multiplying each time I think of you two." Electrons flew everywhere. "And I'm losing control."

His body, stark and greased with the finest hair grease the companies could provide, attracted the scientist's lust-filled eyes. As he swung his arm, his massive cock followed and pointed at the two.

"Now _this,"_ Einstein gazed at his entirety. "Is a true testament to science." He gestured for the insanely handsome man to join them.

With a 360ᵒ rotation of his leg, Travoltage lifted his foot and scraped it against the carpet, creating not only a static shock but a shock in both The Science Guy's and Einstein's hearts. He continued this until he was standing in front of them, his enormous swirling dick in front of their faces. It was… electrifying.

The door swung open yet again, this time the sight shocking everyone in the room. He was fat, adorned in a long pink fur coat atop his neatly pressed leopard-print shirt and leather pants. His hair was covered by a large purple hat with matching feather, yet it could not hide the amused smirk playing at the corner of his lips.

"Well well well… I don't even need my spectacles to see the amazing sight before me. Now tell me Travoltage, why is it you left me so soon? The fun was just beginning and I know countless more people who would be interested in your brilliant service." Ben Franklin didn't seem upset and smiled. "I must say it is a noble cause to join these two. If I would have known, I could've showed up earlier."

"Now Mr. Franlin, consider the following: Come join us. A man as busy as yourself with so many jobs should rest." Nye's voice was honest and sincere as he scanned the man.

"I shall pass this time. I'd rather watch. Sometimes it's better to study than to research. Besides, I have some Benjamins to count." Sitting down in the chair across the room, he pulled money out of his deep pockets. "If I might, let me suggest something before this begins. I am an expert in this field."

The three waited despite their lust-filled state.

"Consider a lightning rod, the way it attracts electricity away from everything else. Do that."

"What do you mean?" Einstein looked from the two next to him to Franklin.

"Just suck the lad off."

The Science Guy's eyes widened. "It's so big and huge… huge and big. That might be too much electricity."

Ben Franklin shook his head and laughed, continuously counting his money. "A real scientist could do it, so I believe you can too."

There was one problem; Travoltage was losing his charge and rubbing himself against the carpet wasn't merely enough. Gently, he nudged Bye away and despite the disappointment in his eyes, The Science Guy let him swirl over to the electrical socket and planted the tip of his massive dick into the space.

As Travoltage charged his massive dong, Einstein gazed back at The Science Guy. "I doubt Ben would mind if we were to resume what we were previously doing…"

They did not wait for a reply despite Ben giving his approval with a wave of cash.

The Science Guy was back at his neck, sweetly kissing down his warm skin. A sigh escaped Einstein's lips as he gripped onto Bill's arms.

"Albert, there has been a thought on my mind for the length of our research so far. You have a wife, correct?" Einstein nodded and pulled Bill Nye closer.

"And does she know about these, well, experiments?" As Nye said this, Ben Franklin looked up for he loved gossip.

"Of course she does. As we married, she said she would stay supportive in whatsoever way possible, even when this deal included pleasure soaked research nights."

The Science Guy smiled. "As long as this is okay and you're happy, then let's continue."

"Of course I'm happy; I haven't felt this way since my days of research with Michele Besso…"

The Science Guy's face dropped as he averted his eyes. "Michele Besso…"

"Yes, he was one of my most dear friends and was mighty fine in both looks and ideas." He looked away with a faint smile. "A fantastic colleague to say the least."

"Oh…" Bill moved his hand away from Einstein's dick.

"Meine Liebe, why are you so down?"

He shrugged. "Well you say it as id the man is more worthy than I am." Looking down, he sighed. "Albert, I just want to be your equal."

"Science Guy, you will always be my equal, and while he might be sexy, you are by far a much better man and by far a much better scientific partner. So come here and let me treat you."

"You mean it?" The Science Guy's voice was quiet as he gazed at him.

" _Bill…_ Bill Bill Bill Bill Bill Bill, Bill Nye The Science Guy, please come here and let us experiment together." Bill Bye The Science Guy moved closer and as he did this, Einstein cupped his face and sweetly kissed him upon the lips. The two smiled and held each other close.

"I do hate to ruin the mood, but by the looks of it John Travoltage is growing antsy over there," Ben said.

"He's all charged up?"

"Electrons, cock, and everything," he replied.

Bill wiped a tear of joy from his smiling cheeks. "Then please, John Travoltage, unplug your dick and join the two of us over here."

As John Travoltage stood, his arm and dick, which was bigger than ever, swung wildly as he moved back to the bed. "You're the ones that I want."

"Oh John…" Einstein smiled and pulled Travoltage onto the bed between them. " _Ich lieve deine Schwanstücker_. Please, oh please just give it to us."

Travoltage nodded and his dick swung wildly as he slid between the two, already creating a greasy scientific sandwich. Pursing his lips like he did each time he touched a doorknob, he ran his hands along Nye and helped shift his body so he was positioned on his hands and knees. Every scientist in the room stopped. The sight of Bill Nye The Science Guy spread wide was so appealing, breathtaking in a way, so they couldn't help but stare.

Travoltage was the first to move, extending his hand and pursing his lips like he had done so many times, but rather than simply touching a doorknob, he pressed his finger into The Science Guy's butt. A smile showed on John Travoltage's lips, for he realized Bill Nye was already prepared.

"As I told those who watch my show, always stay safe when performing in a lab experiment. Safety always comes first."

The other sexy scientists nodded in agreement. An unsafe experiment was never good for anyone.

"And that is why you are still wearing that old lab coat, Science Guy. It's to protect you."

Bill Nye smiled at Einstein, who lovingly returned his gaze.

"I understand the sentiment, but can you three perhaps speed it up? My money's already counted and I'm getting antsy knowing both I and Travoltage need to be back in less than an hour to tend to Isaac Newton."

"I understand. Come here, my colleagues, for poor Isaac Newton cannot wait and nor can I at this point."

Travoltage didn't wait. He pressed his giant charged dick into Bill Nye The Science Guy's little ass.

"D-do not try this at home, kids." Bill Nye's voice was strained as he clutched onto the sheets. His body rocked back against Travoltage and Einstein smiled.

"Inertia is a property of matter, gentlemen. Now…" Einstein lowered his sexy face down to Travoltage's ass. "Here is an example of a chemical reaction." And he ate it, ate his entire ass with that notable tongue captured in so many pictures, so keen at describing scientific processes. None, however, had been this beautiful to scientific discovery and mankind as a whole. Everything Einstein did was so smart and sexy, especially this.

Einstein continued to eat Travoltage's delicious, greased, ass while he ceaselessly pounded into The Science Guy, who's mouth was half open in what seemed like a permanent state of ecstacy. They could hear Ben Franklin across the room, his money shoved in his pockets again but heavy breaths escaping his fat lips.

Travoltage, through his pursed lips, began to scream. "Bill! Bill! Bill! Bill! Bill! Bill! Bill!"

Bill Bye arched his back, covered in the lab jacket as Einstein did the same thing, his face buried deep in ass. As Travoltage leaned his head back…

Jan awoke with a smile upon her face. She had dreamed of Big Ol' Planes, of angry teenagers and dead rats, of deformed humans, even her awful students, but never something so good.

"That was… nice."

Standing, she walked over to her desk where she retrieved a pen and paper. After adding a quick title based off of a documentary she and her class recently watched, she wrote three words.

" _He was sexy."_


End file.
